Taken
by xXHidanLover22Xx
Summary: Four mothers and siblings are kidnapped. The oldest have to save them. But in order to, they have to go after the Akatsuki, in the Naruto world! Better than it sounds. OC and some OOC Don't like it, don't read it!
1. Chapter 1:Kidnapped

This story is based off of a dream I had but I changed it so all of our moms get kidnapped. It does have own characters (who you would recognize if you've read Elemental Benders or One Year)and it does sort of stay around them but the Naruto characters get involved. Especially the Akatsuki and team 7...and Itachi.......Enjoy! (Just to let you know, I write first in a notebook so it seems like there's more on paper but it's less on the computer, so please deal with the shortness until I adjust.)

Chapter 1:Kidnapped.

(Yumi's P.O.V)

Sigh. Another normal Wednesday in school. Oh hey! There's . What's he doing here?

"Yumi, Kimiko, Ammorie, and Usagi. you're wanted in the office." called before going back to correcting the homework.

The four of us looked at each other. "**Why would they want all four of us**?"we thought together.

PAUSE! You're probably confused. The four of us are Yumi Saito (me), Kimiko Saito (my 'little' sister), Ammorie Saito (aka Ammorie no Kaze, my other 'little' sister), and Usagi Saito (aka Usagi Himaru my 'big' sister or nee-chan). We did have American names but we got them legally changed over the summer. We're not really related but we're close like sisters. We're closer to each other than to our actual sisters! PLAY!

"Let's go girls." ushered. Simultaneously, we leaped out of our desks and walked to the door.

"What did you do now?"I accused, looking at the three of them.

"I didn't do anything!"they shouted in unison, holding their hands in front of them in defense.

We finally made it to the main office and were confronted by four police officers. "Are you four the Saito sisters?"the taller one asked. We nodded reluctantly. "We have some....disturbing news. "

-a few minutes later-

Usagi and Kimiko were shocked and Ammorie seemed like she could care less. Only I had the anger and denial to yell at them. "I don't believe it! There's no WAY! Our moms would never get kidnapped that easily!"

"If you don't calm down, , I'll have to confine you."the officer warned.

I took a deep breath and held it for ten seconds. I heard the other two do it as well. "I want. to go home."we said through our teeth, in unison.

(The others are at their houses. Don't worry, the Naruto characters come soon.)

-Yumi's house-

There was no evidence of a struggle. Sarafina's baby toys were on the bed, the blankets were slightly wrinkled from being sat on, and my mom's coffee cup from this morning was on the headboard. There was no blood, no weapons, no evidence.

The phone rang and, out of habit, I rushed to answer it. 'Gentile Jeanie' showed up on the small screen. "It's her!"I exclaimed. I pushed the 'talk' button and brought the phone to my ear. "Mom! Where are you? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked.

there was a deep chuckle on the other end. "Excited, are we now?"

I immediately set up my walls of defense. "You're not my mom. Where is she?! I swear, if you hurt her or my little sister, I will personally.."

"They are fine."the person cut in, his voice cold and warning. "they will be set free."

"On what condition?"I whispered, knowing there was a catch. I was faintly aware that there was a house full of armed police and investigators listening in on my every word.

"In order for all of the mothers and children to be set free, the Saito sisters must be sent to me by the end of next week. If this order is not followed, they all die." He sighed as if it were troublesome and tiring and yet the greatest thing to occupy his time.

"You sick ba..."

"Ten days Yumi." And then he hung up.

I slowly put the phone back and then suddenly turned, slamming my fist into the wall. (Unfortunately, I didn't even make a dent.) A few hands flew to a gun and were ready for danger. I almost laughed. Almost.

I turned to my step-dad who was standing next to my little brother and sister. "Take care of them."I said, heading to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?"he asked.

I stopped at the doorway. "To save my little sister and my mom." I jumped on my bike and quickly headed toward Usagi's house. I looked back once at the house; I might not see it again. I took in every minute detail before I looked back at the road.

I don't know what's going to happen to us. I don't even know if we'll live much longer. All I know is that we're gonna have the fight of our lives.

_The end of Chapter 1. The characters will come soon. I promise you....Around chapter three. I'm halfway done with writing chapter 2. I'll update as soon as I can and I'll probably be faster if you review._

_So, review!_


	2. Chapter 2:Into the world!

_I do not own the Naruto characters. If I did.....they'd be a lot different._

Chapter 2:

(Kimiko's P.O.V)

"Kusu!"I growled as I threw the phone at the wall. I tried to get my breathing and heart rate under control as I stared at the remains.

They took my mom and my little sister, Rebecca! How could they?! I ran into my room and grabbed my backpack. I dumped all my school books out and put in three sets of clothes, four bags of carrots, and five waterbottles. I put on my bandana and slipped on my walking shoes. As a last thought, I slipped in my black cloak that Yumi made. Who knew I would ever actually use it?

"Where are you going?"my dad asked, Gwen trailing behind him.

"To save them."I said before I closed the door, rushing to Usagi's house.

-Usagi's house-

Yumi's bike was already in front of Usagi's place, so I knew she must have gotten the same call. I walked right in, not bothering to knock.

Usagi's dad simply pointed to the stairs and I heard thuds coming from her room. What was going on up there?

I opened the door and walked in. Usagi was sitting in front of her blank-screened computer while Yumi was punching the feathers out of a pillow on Usagi's bed. So that's what I heard.

"We're going Kimiko."Yumi said, her back to me. She probably caught my scent' she had a knack for that.

"We need Ammorie."Usagi mumbled.

"I'll go get her."I nodded, heading out the door again.

-10 minutes later-

"Why not?!"Yumi and I shouted at the same time.

"My mom could die for all I care."Ammorie growled.

"But what about our moms?! What about our sisters?!"Yumi tried to reason.

"Why won't you take us Ammorie-nee-chan?"I asked.

"I told you, I don't _want_ to save my mom."

"But we want to save ours."Usagi finally spoke. "You know how to get to the Akatsuki and you're taking us there!"she ordered.

"Make me."she growled back.

"You'll get to see Gaara-sama."Yumi mumbled.

She cursed under her breath,"Fine. Let's go." We followed her to the trail behind Usagi's house and walked down to the stream. "No witnesses."she answered just as Yumi and I opened our mouthes.

"For what?"I asked instead.

"You'll see."was all she said for an answer. "Get in a circle and hold each others hands, then close your eyes."she ordered. We did as she told. There was a slight wooshing sound and an odd sensation in my stomach. It's like...when you're on the pirate ship at amusement parks or fairs; at that one moment before you go down yourstomach feels like ...like it's floating.

"You can open your eyes now."Ammorie said. I slowly blinked my eyes open. Whoa! We were in some woods but it was different from the ones we were just in.

"Where are we?"I asked, turning slowly as I looked around.

"We're just outside the gates of Konoha."she answered. "Let's get to my house, grab what we can, and leave."

"Right."we agreed.

"Let me see if I can get us in first." She walked on ahead of us and we slowly trailed behind. "Hey rookies!"she called.

"No Kaze?"one of them said in disbelief. "What are you doin' here?"

'Where Tsunade?"she sighed.

"What for?"the second one asked.

"I've got a problem she needs to know about, now where is she"

"In her office, of course."another, deeper voice answered. All of us turned to look at the newcomer. "Hello Ammorie."

"Hey Gaara. How'd you know I was here?"

"Your chakra signature......But who are the three following you?"

Ammorie sighed. "You caught us. Come on out, guys, and meet the Kazekage."

I was the first one to step out. "Hey Gaara-kun!"I squealed, jumping on his back. "No wonder you like him, Onee-chan, he's cute."I giggled as she turned as red as a tomato.

"Kimiko, chill out, will ya?"Usagi grumbled as she walked out of the trees, the chains on her pants clinking. "Was' up, Gaara?"

"Hello."he answered politely.

"Come on out Yumi!"I shouted. Gaara winced since it was right in his ear. She slowly peeked around one of the trees, shy. "Come on Yumi, it's just Gaara no Subaku."

She walked out further and hid behind Usagi. "Hi...Gaara-sama."she said quietly.

He walked up to her and walked around her. "This is the girl you were talking about, Ammorie?"

"Yeah. One of them."

He scoffed. "Great. Another Sasuke Uchiha fangirl."

"Who are you calling a fangirl?!"she suddenly shouted.

Oh no. Here we go again. "Yumi, let it go."I sighed.

"No way! He placed me on the same level as those weak, mindless followers!" Oh well, I tried.

--

_That's the end of Chapter two!_

_Please review!!! Please._


	3. you need to read this

**Okay readers. I've moved my stories to my new account thanks to my Nee-chan Usagi. Just go under her favorite authors thing-y find, lailauno, and you'll find me!**


End file.
